It's just my luck
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: Bella is a moster deep inside. Everyone that's close to her have passed away. What happens when she falls in love with Edward. Her conscience tells her not to risk his life. Her heart tells her to stay and be happy. What will she do? All Human.
1. prologue

Prologue-

I'm a monster… and I'll always be a monster. My life has been horrible ever since my birth. Three months after my birth, my mother, Renee, passed away due to a car accident. Charlie, my father, had to raise me alone. Charlie is a police officer, so we don't spend much time together.

One day, Charlie was pulling over a drunk driver. Charlie thought it would be a normal routine. Unfortunately, the drunk driver had loaded gun. Charlie was shot in the chest five times and in the head twice. He died immediately. The funeral took place shortly afterwards. I was five.

After that, I had to live with my aunt. She was single a heavy drinker. She came home everyday drunk. She was also abusive. Everyday I would get a new bruise or a new scratch. I had already started school. I never had any friends. I was always the freak.

I was twelve when my aunt was killed due to drunk driving. I moved to Florida to live with Charlie's parents, my grandparents. They were kind, but I couldn't let them face the same fate like all my other guardians. My grandma passed away with cancer on the morning of my sixteenth birthday.

That was when I decide it was time to go. I didn't want to leave my grandpa to live with himself but I didn't want him to face the same fate everyone else did. I bought a car and learned to drive it. I got my license and as soon as I did, I ran away. I worked part time jobs on my way to get some cash. I finally made it to Forks, Washington, the place of my birth. Charlie left me a house, so I moved in. I enrolled into Forks High school.

I never had friends but that didn't bother me. It's best for them to stay away from me. I don't want tem to get too close to me. I applied for college just like everyone else and go excepted into a new private college in Florida. I graduated high school and then immediately drove to Florida. I made many stops. I stayed in many places for many days at a time.

It took two months to drive to Florida. Especially if you stopped as many times as me. I had a month left until school started. I got a job and started saving up money. It's now a week until school started. I'm more than depressed.

* * *

**New story!! I will update on th other story as well, but for now I am writing this story.**


	2. meeting friends

* * *

Chapter 1-

I looked glumly at the dorm building. It was large and elegant. It was for rich kids, not for me. And the weather didn't help my mood. It was pouring. It's just my luck. I sighed and stepped out of the car. I opened my umbrella. I entered the building. The inside was just as elegant as the outside. I sighed, again. I seem to be doing that a lot nowadays.

I reached my dorm I paused and sighed again. I knock softly. The thing that I would miss most is my privacy. We were required to have a roommate if this is our first year. The door opened slowly, revealing a small pixie-like girl. She squealed loudly.

"You must be Bella! I'm Alice, your roommate!" Alice started jumping up and down.

"Hello Alice." I said robotically. I could see that we were opposites. Who has this much energy anyway?

"Where's my room?" I asked, walking into the dorm room. It looked more like a hotel suite than a dorm.

"Upstairs! I'll show you!" Alice grabbed my arm and tug me towards a spiral staircase. She led me upstairs and toward a door on the right. She opened it slowly and yelled 'ta-da!' The room was huge. The floors was covered with blue marble tiles and the walls were painted white. There was a king size bed with blue-silk covers. Thigh ahead of us was a wall with white silk curtains with blue laces. Alice noticed my curiosity and skipped towards it. She opened the curtains revealing a wall made totally of glass.

"Do you like it?!" Alice beamed. I walked towards the window and nodded. It had a view of the whole campus along with the ocean behind it.

"Come on! I'll show you the bathroom!" she tugged my arm once again. She led me to the right side of the bed and opened a blue and white door. I walked into the bathroom and my jaw dropped. It was huge! I noticed there were already things there.

"I decided to go shopping for you!" Alice smiled widely.

"You didn't have to." I told here> I was going to like her, even if I didn't want to.

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to!" She insisted.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on! I also bought you a whole new wardrobe!" Alice said excitedly. She dragged me out of the bathroom and to the other side of my new blue and white room. She opened a door and pushed me inside. The walk-in closet was half the size of the dorm room, but still was very big. Clothes were already hanging. There were probably thousands of them. It was like a store itself.

"Do you like it?!" Alice smiled widely.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me." I whispered.

"Really?!" Alice smiled wider and gave me a hug. Alice was stronger than she looked.

_Don't get too close to her,_ a voice in my head warned. That made me sad.

"Thank you." I said quietly, smiling at Alice.

"I have to unpack my boxes. They're in my car." I remembered.

"I'll help you." Alice offered.

"If you want to. I don't have many possessions so it won't take long." I walked downstairs with Alice following close behind. We finished unpacking my stuff in no time.

"Hey! Is it okay that I invited my friends and my brothers to dinner?!" Alice asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Wait! I can't cook!" Alice realized. I laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I can." I reassured her. I was thinking of what to make. I guess I'll make pizza.

"How many people are coming? What kind of pizza toppings do they like?" I asked quietly, walking towards that kitchen.

"Four other people are coming! Wait! I thought you can cook? Why are we ordering pizza?!" Alice's face was a mixture of disappointment and confusion.

"Home made pizza. I'll make a big one." I reassured her.

"Okay! Emmett and Edward likes sausage and pepperoni, Jasper likes cheese, Rosalie and I like Veggies!" Alice was once again jumping up and down.

"I also like Veggies." I smiled at Alice's enthusiasm.

"What time are they coming over?"

"6 o'clock! Can I help you in any way?!"

No, it's the least I can do after you bought me so many things."

"Okay! Call me if you need help!" And with that, Alice skipped out of the kitchen. I have 2 hours to make the pizza and some desert.

Everything was finished just on time. Even the dessert. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. I haven't been so happy in such a long time. Something in the back of my mind told me that I shouldn't get too close, but I couldn't help but lose myself in this happy feeling. The door bell rang.

"I'll go get it!" Alice skipped to the door and opened it. I walked towards the door. Four beautiful figures walked in.

"You must be Bella! Alice wouldn't stop talking about you on the phone. It smells great in here! I hope you're the one that cooked, because if Alice cook, I'm not eating." A big grizzly bear-like boy hugged me. I couldn't breathe.

"C-can't b-b-breath!! D-dying!!" I choked out. The big grizzly bear laughed and let go.

"Sorry Bella! I'm Emmett Cullen! I'm Alice's amazing, loving, older brother. You probably heard a lot about me since I _am_ the best!" Emmett extended a hand.

"Actually, no." I said, shaking his hand shyly. Emmett's face turned into a pout. A beautiful blonde gave him a hug to comfort him.

"I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." Rosalie smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's boyfriend." H extended his hand and I shook it. They were all beautiful, but the most beautiful of them all cam forward.

"I'm Edward. Alice's twin brother." The beautiful creature called Edward smiled beautifully. He looked like and angel.

"Hello." I said, smiling back. My stomach felt uneasy, but not in a bad way. I never felt this way. Maybe because someone's finally talking to me.

"Come on guys! Bella made home-made pizza!! And for dessert she made chocolate cake!" Alice skipped towards the dining area. Everyone followed.

"Whoa! You got all our favorite toppings! If you really made this then I'm coming over to eat all the time!" Emmett said, quickly sitting down. We al followed his example.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Rosalie asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Forks, Washington." I answered quietly.

"Really?! We're from there, too!" Alice said after swallowing a large portion of her pizza. I smiled. I was hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions. I never liked talking about myself. I've always been along and never really opened p to anyone. But, I never get what I wish for.

"How long have you lived in Forks?" Edward asked.

"Since I was 16. So about two years." I answered. This dinner's going to be a long one if they keep on asking things about me.

"So why Florida?" Alice asked.

"Because it's close to where I used to live before Forks." I answered. I wasn't going to tell them that I ran away.

"You used to live here? Were you born here? How long did you live her before you moved to Forks?!" Alice asked, jumping up and down in her seat. How can such a little person have so much energy?

"I was born in Forks. Moved to Arizona. Then moved to South Carolina. Then moved to Florida. Then moved back to Forks." I told her, hoping that she wouldn't ask anymore.

"So, tell me about yourselves?" I asked before anyone can ask anything else about my life.

"Well, all of us lived in Forks and were best friends since forever. We also went to Forks High school. Hey! If you were at Forks why didn't we see you?!" Alice turned to me.

"Uh…" I didn't want to tell them I was the social cast out. What would they think? Why would I care why they think? It's not like I'm going to start being friends with them anyway. Then what is this dinner about? You're just trying to be nice.

"Hey, Alice. You're scaring her!" Emmett pointed out and I turned to glare with made his laugh. I blushed red and he laughed louder.

"Besides Alice, you only noticed the kids that stuck out." Edward laughed.

"Yeah. Bella, what did you were during your time at Forks High school." Alice asked.

"uh… clothes?" I asked, confused by her question. Everyone except Alice stated laughing. Alice glared at me.

"No! What kind of clothes?!" Alice wasn't happy anymore.

"Um… regular clothes. Can we stop talking? I don't like answering questions. So uh…" I trailed off. I was getting scared. Alice continued glaring at me.

"Uh, you know what, Emmett's right. I'm kind of a scaredy-cat so, uh, I really want to be able to sleep tonight without having nightmares." I laughed nervously. Everyone, even Alice, burst into laughter. I blushed tomato red.

Dinner and dessert went well. We said good-bye. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I slipped into the king-size bed. The silk felt good against my skin. I thought about today.

_Don't get too close to them. It'll turn out bad._ the voice inside my head told me.

" I know…" I whispered to myself. I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I was about to throw up when I wrote this chapter. My family and I had pizza for lunch and I ate a lot. So when I wrote this chapter, I felt really sick. Next time I'm eating McDonalds. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I am currently writing the second chapter and my hand are aching badly. Oh how I wish I can typ 1000 words per minute but I doubt anyone can. If you know someone who can tell me.**


	3. Accident

Chapter 2-

I woke up with something bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Alice yelled. I groaned and rolled over. I felt a sharp pain and something cold under me.

"Oh my goodness! Bella, are you okay?!" Alice jumped off the bed and skipped to me. I groaned and got up. Alice helped me. I mumbled a 'thanks' and walked to the bathroom.

"Hurry up okay Bella?! We're meeting to go get breakfast! You should come, too!" Alice shouted.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." I said. What am I doing? I can't et so close to them! I shouldn't and I wouldn't!

The warm shower helped me a lot. It relieved most of my stress. I dressed in a black tank top under a white short-sleeved hooded jacket. I sipped it up halfway. I work dark gray jeans. I blow dried my hair and brushed it straight. I looked over myself in the mirror. I looked okay. I skipped to the curtains and opened it. Sunshine streamed in. the weather lightened my mood. You can say that I am content. I walked downstairs without tripping.

"Finally. You take forever." Alice skipped over to me and grabbed my arm. Alice was wearing jean Capri's with a pink and black blouse. She looked beautiful. She tugged me out the door. She work pink sandals while I wore white flip-flops.

"It's 70° outside. Toda's going to be a fun day. We'll go shopping and everything." I groaned at Alice's statement. She looked at me impatiently and started speeding down the hallway. I tried my best to catch up to her without getting myself hurt.

_Maybe this is for the best. If I lost her, I wouldn't have to go to breakfast with them._ I let out a sigh. My foot caught on something and I lurched forward. Not again.

Before I could hit the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you okay?" A velvet voice asked me. I felt Edward sweet breath on my neck. I blushed red and nodded. I stood up straight.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. Edward smiled beautifully. My heart accelerated and I smiled shyly. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. My heart wouldn't go back to normal I couldn't stop blushing.

"Bella! What happened!" Alice skipped towards us. Curiosity was in her eyes.

"Bella was about to trip to her death. Luckily I was there to rescue her." Edward explained smiling again. His green eyes were full of an emotion I didn't know.

"Is that true Bella?" Alice asked, not believing Edward. I nodded shyly. Alice stared at me for a while before saying 'okay' and turned to skip towards the elevator.

"Com on Bella. They're waiting downstairs." Edward smiled and walked behind Alice. I followed behind him.

_Don't get too attached to them,_ the voice inside me warned.

_I know,_ I reassured the voice. I stepped into the elevator. The elevator door closed. The elevator started whirring. It was silent. I shifted uncomfortably. I let out a sigh. Edward gave me a beautiful smile. I flushed red. The elevator finally stopped and opened. I sighed in relief. Alice skipped out and I followed. Edward followed slowly behind me. I could feel him staring at me from behind. We spotted Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Hello." Alice sang. She skipped towards Jasper and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Rosalie smiled and me and said a quiet 'good morning.'

"Good morning!" Emmett boomed. He ran towards me and trapped me in a bear hug.

"E-Emmett!! D-dying!" I choked out. Emmett laughed and put me down.

"Good morning to you, too." I said breathing hard. I smiled and my stomach growled. Emmett laughed louder.

"It's time to go get breakfast." Edward said behind me, which made me jump slightly. Edward chuckled softly and I flushed red. Alice led us the food area of the University. It was large and there were many stores to choose from. There were many large elegant restaurants. We sat down at the closest café. There were tables and chairs outdoors. Emmett sat between Rosalie and Jasper. Alice sat next to Jasper. I sat next to Alice. Rosalie sat next to Emmett. Edward sat between Rosalie and Me. Our waiter walked towards us.

"May I take your order?" the waiter smiled. I noticed that he was staring at me. I shifted nervously in my seat.

"I'd like an egg and bacon sandwich." Emmett said.

"I'd like and omelet." Rosalie ordered. The waiter nodded, still staring at me.

"I'd also like an omelet." Alice sang.

"I'll have the same thing as Emmett." Jasper said softly.

I'll have a breakfast burrito." Edward said. His voice, for some reason, had a hint of irritation. The waiter wrote it down and returned his attention to me.

"And what would you like?" he smiled angelically.

"Uh… pancakes, please." I returned his smile.

"Okay, it'll be a moment." he smile and walked off.

"Someone has a crush on you." Alice sang. She was starting to irritate me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't know that." I whispered softly.

"You should've seen the way he was looking at you. He was drooling buckets!" Alice was yelling now. I blushed even more, if that's possible.

"Shh. Alice! There's people here!" I tried hushing Alice. The waiter returned with our food. The waiter set my pancakes down last. Before he left, he winked at me. I shivered and groaned. I picked up my fork and noticed a small piece of paper that was folded in half. I put my fork down and picked it up. I unfolded it and noticed 10 digits. It was the waiter's number.

"Ugh." I grimaced. I crumpled the paper and lowered my hand. I was about to drop the paper on the ground but Edward caught my hand and took the paper. I looked at him in horror. He straightened up the paper and examined it. He chuckled softly. For some reason there was irritation in his laughter.

"What is it, Edward?" Alice asked. Edward handed Alice the piece of paper. Alice's eyes nearly popped out.

"I told you! I told you! Hah!" Alice was jumping up and down. Everyone except me stated laughing. I hung my head low, letting my bangs cover my eyes. I was probably the same color as a tomato then.

"Ugh…whatever." I took a bite of my pancakes. It was good. It took 30 minutes for all of us to finish eating. We paid for the breakfast and Alice left a big tip.

"What the hell, Alice?!" I said as she put down a 50 dollar bill.

"Oh come on Bella! He gave us a nice show!! And besides, give him a chance. You are single." Alice said innocently. I rolled my eyes.

" I agree with Bella." Edward said, irritated for some reason. He picked up the 50 dollar bill and stuck it in his pocket. I smiled thankfully at him. He smiled back.

"Come on. Come on. Let's go shopping!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Shopping?! We're not going shopping! Edward, are we going shopping?" I started freaking out when I realized when we were actually going shopping. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about shopping with Alice.

"She seems to be instinctively afraid of you and your shopping ways." Every laughed except for Alice who was glaring at Emmett.

"Alice. I don't want to doe young." I whimpered. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, spare her." Rosalie said. Alice stuck out her lower lip and pouted. But she agreed. She looked at Edward.

"I'll be with Bella." He smiled. Alice nodded. The four of them walked away. I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to see Edward smiling. I flushed red.

"Come on. Let's explore the campus." Edward smiled beautifully. I nodded, returning his smile.

_Don't get too attached to him,_ the voice warned yet again.

_I'm sorry, I can't help it. I can't,_ I told the voice.

_Do you want the same fate for him and the others?_ The voice asked impatiently.

_N-no…_ I answered the voice.

_The-_

_Oh shut up!_ A different voice interrupted. This voice was softer.

_Bella. Don't listen to it! It's only your conscience speaking. I'm your heart!_ The new voice said.

_What the hell are you doing?! _The voice that was my 'conscience' said.

_Bella! You are in love! You are happy! What more do you want?! _My heart pointed out.

_Wait, what?! In love?! No way! I can't be in love! _I thought.

_Bella, I'm your heart. I know what you're feeling better than you do. _My heart pointed out.

"Bella…" Edward's velvet voice interrupted the conversation in my head.

"Uh…sorry, I didn't catch what you said. Can you repeat it?" I laughed nervously. OMG! I'm going crazy! I'm hearing voices in my head! Argh!

"I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us?" Edward smile beautifully.

"Um…" I didn't know if I should say no or yes. I don't think I should be listening to random voices in my head. Edward's face fell. He looked sad for some reason.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Edward smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. I felt sad.

_Don't get too close to him,_ my conscience warned.

_You're in love,_ my heart told me.

_I know,_ I reassured them both. Edward walked me silently to my dorm room.

"I'll see you later today." He said glumly. He turned slowly and walked away.

"Um, Edward?" Edward stopped walking and turned.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Dinner just the two of us would be nice." I told him. He eyes lit with happiness.

"I'll pick you up at 7 then." With that, he turned and walked way happily. I giggled.

* * *

I looked at the clock. It read 5:30. Only an hour and thirty minutes to go. I was anxious for some reason. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

_Bella, relax, nothing's going to happen,_ my heart reassured me.

_You don't know that,_ my conscience snapped back. I heard my cell phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice. I flipped it open.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella! Emmett… we got into a car accident! Emmett's really injured!" Alice was crying! My hand stared to shake and sweat. The phone slipped from my grasp and landed on the floor.

* * *

**Oooh, the suspense. This chapter took so long to complete. My fingers were getting tired of typing. I hope I'm not making the chapters too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to write chapter 3. Good-bye!**


	4. desicion

Chapter 3-

_I warned you,_ my conscience reminded me.

"Bella?! Bella?! Are you still there?!" Alice yelled. I picked up my phone and put it to my ear.

"Alice! Is he okay?! What happened!!" I managed to choke out while my tears streamed down my face.

"W-we don't know… He was rushed to the emergency room…" Alice whispered. I barely understood her through her tears.

"Alice, I'm coming. Everything's going to be fine." I tried reassuring Alice and myself. I closed my phone and grabbed my keys. I ran to my car and raced towards the hospital.

_I warned you. You should've listened. Now look at what has happened._ my conscience said.

"Just **SHUT UP**!!" I screamed at the voice in my head. I needed to think. But I know my conscience was right. I finally reached the hospital and I parked quickly. I locked the doors and ran to the entrance.

_I'd caused this,_ I though to myself.

_How could I do this?! There were so nice to me! How could I do this to them?!_ I screamed inside my head.

_It's not your fault,_ my hear whispered quietly.

_But this could've been prevented,_ my consciences said matter-of-factly. I walked up to the front desk.

"I need to see Emmett Cullen!" I told the women behind the desk. She looked through a bunch of papers.

"He's in the ER right down that hallway." She pointed to the right hall.

:Thank you," I muttered. I rushed down the hallway. I spotted Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward.

"Bella!" All four said in unison. Alice ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. I notice she had scratches on her forehead.

"Alice, what happened!" I demanded. She looked up at me and started crying even more. Rosalie stood up and walked towards me. She had been crying as much as Alice.

"We were returning from the mall. Emmett wasn't paying attention to the road. It happened too quickly!" Rosalie collapsed on the ground and started crying. I then realized I wasn't supposed to be there. Edward and Alice were Emmett's siblings. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper was Emmett's best friends. Who am I? I'm just someone he just me yesterday. I was even probably responsible for his injuries.

"I have to go." I muttered. I pushed Alice away. She looked at me with wide eyes filled with confusion.

"I shouldn't have come to Florida. I should've stayed away! I know this would happen. Sorry, I have to go." I turned and ran towards the closest exit.

_Bella, I'm hurting. Bella, the pain hurts too much,_ my heart complained.

_I warned you not to get too close to them,_ my conscience said. I reached the nearest exit and pushed my way out. The warm outside air hit my face. Tears started to well up and flow over. I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Bella… shh. It's going to be okay." Edward tried soothing me.

"It's not okay. It's all my fault!" I pushed Edward away.

"How can it be your fault? You weren't there?!" Edward stepped closer and I stepped back.

"It's just my luck. I'm sorry Edward." I turned and ran towards my car. Edward tried to follow me but I reached my just in time. I unlocked it and climbed in quickly. I lock the door. Edward tapped lightly on the window.

"Bella! What's wrong? Bella!" I turned on the engine and backed out. I sped out of the parking lot.

_Where are you going?_ my conscience asked

_Not here. It hurts too much to stay here,_ my heart answered. I drove to the dorm buildings. I cut the engine and ran into the dorm building. I ran up to my dorm room. I unlocked it. I closed the door behind me and walked quickly upstairs. I rushed into my room and lock the door behind me. I slid down and rolled into a ball with my back against the door.

_What should I do?_ I asked myself.

_You can't stay here,_ my conscience told me.

_This is the only place that made you happy. Besides, you don' t have anywhere else to go,_ my heart said silently.

"But I can't let them die for my happiness. It's selfish of me to do that." I whispered to myself. I go up and started packing. I only pack the things that I came with. I couldn't stay in this place anymore. I don't want these nice people having the same fate as my family. I have to go.

* * *

**I feel so sad for Bella. I would never want that to happen to any of my friends. I will update more when I have time. I am feeling a little bit down because of what I got on my geometry quiz. I got a C+. I usually get A's. I am thinking of doing extra credit to bring my grade back up. That will mean I will probably not have enough time to update, however I will try. I have to go and cook lunch now. I am feeling a bit hungered. Good-bye!**


	5. the truth

Chapter 4-

I heard a loud knock on my door. My head snapped up and my breath caught in my throat.

"Bella. What's wrong? Open the door, please." A velvet voice begged from behind the door. I breathed out slowly. My lungs ached for holding it in for so long.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered, my tears started falling again.

"Bella, I don't understand. Everything's going to be fine. Emmett's going to be okay. Please, what can I do to help." Edward's voice was full of sadness and grief. The tears started falling even more.

"There's nothing you can do to help Edward! I'm a monster! I don't want to hurt you or your family. You've been too kind to me!" I choked out. My tears were falling down relentlessly, blurring up my vision.

"Hurt me? How can you?" Confusion and concern colored Edward's words.

"Anyone who gets close to me dies," I explained reluctantly. "When I was three months old, my mother got into a car accident and passed away. When I was five, my father was shot to death, when I was twelve, my aunt was killed because of drunk driving, and on the morning of my sixteenth birthday, my grandmother died of a heart attack. I've been alone ever since, it hurts so much! I don't want to kill anyone anymore, Edward! I can' take the guilt!"

"Bella… it's not your fault." Edward whispered softly.

"I'm going to go crazy! Edward, I can't take it anymore!" I opened the door and yelled at him. His eyes were full of sympathy.

"Bella, it's not your fault." Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close. My tears flowed down my cheek to Edward's, now soaked, white shirt. I cried and Edward stayed by my side, never letting me go.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like this." I whispered. I examined the shoulder I've been crying on.

"And for ruining your shirt." I added. Edward let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled angelically. I stared into his beautiful green emerald eyes and smiled back.

"I need to see Emmett." I said after a while and Edward nodded lightly. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom. I rinsed my face with cold water and grabbed a towel to dry it off. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward leaning against the wall near the door. He looked so beautiful and so much like a Greek god. He's too perfect to be true. I was afraid if I looked away now, he'll disappear into thin air. Edward looked up and smile sweetly. He walked towards me and held my hand tightly.

He led me downstairs and out of the dorm building, to a silver Volvo. He held the passenger door for me and I slipped in, putting on my seatbelt. Edward quickly circled around the front to the driver's side. He opened the door and slid in, closing the door behind him. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it slightly. The engine groaned softly and settled to a soft purr. He backed out of his parking space and sped towards the hospital.

_What are you go to do?_ my conscience asked.

_Clearing her conscience of course, _my heart answered.

_There's no need to clear me. I am perfectly clear._ my conscience stated.

_Then stop asking annoying questions and nagging her all the time. Jeez, I swear you act like her mother or something,_ my heart said, trying to add a little humor.

_For your information, I don't know what her mother is like. I doubt that Bella even knows what her mother is like._ My conscience was obviously annoyed. We finally arrived at the hospital. I opened the door and stepped out. The sun started to disappear behind a black rain cloud. Rain started pouring and I let out a sigh.

We walked into the room where Emmett laid. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper looked up. Alice was about to ask a question but Edward hushed her. I walked towards Emmett and sat down in the empty seat beside his bed. He had bandages all over him and his face was badly bruised. There were wires and needles everywhere. I fought back a shiver. I lightly touched Emmett's arm and my tears started flowing again.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. The tears flowed down my cheek and landed on Emmett's arm. I felt Emmett's arm twitch.

"You don't look too good," Emmett whispered hoarsely, opening his eyes. My eyes widened. I heard Alice and Rosalie gasped loudly.

"EMMETT!! OH MY GAWD!! EMMETT'S AWAKE!!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down. Alice started crying tears of joy as Rosalie ran to Emmett's side next to me.

":What a miracle! Bella, you saved him!" Rosalie exclaimed. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy as she locked me into a deadly hug.

"I-I don' think that's it." I choked out, it was hard to breath.

_I think I'm officially going crazy,_ I thought to myself. Rosalie let go of me and began giving Emmett kisses all over. I smiled and felt someone squeezed my hand. I turned to see Edward smiling beautifully. Jasper got up from his seat and ran towards me, locking me into yet another deadly hug.

* * *

Emmett was released right on time for school to his disappointment. He considered breaking a leg to stay longer in the hospital, but reconsidered after Rosalie threatened to never cough cough _sleep _with him again. Edward and I went out to dinner to make up for the one that we missed. My conscience stopped warning me to my surprise. I fell so happy right now, but to my dismay, I have forgotten about school. I hope everything goes okay for school…

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Two chapters in one day. I feel so proud of myself. I am so happy for Bella how about you? I think I will update some more if I have time. I have chores to do that I have yet to start. I feel like junk food... what kind of food do you feel like? **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I am very honored. I also like critics as well, so do not think that you are being rude. I would love to improve and hear your opinions on how I should improve my work. **


	6. a great way to end the day

Chapter 5-

It was the day before school started and it was dreadful. Alice and Rosalie dragged me off shopping from 7:00 AM to 12:30 PM. When we left the mall, Alice was carry at least 10 bags, Rosalie was carrying 6, and I was carrying 4. All of them full of clothes, shoes, and other accessories that are not needed. When I finally got to my room I collapsed and fell into a deep slumber. Shopping with Alice takes a lot out of you.

I groaned and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position. I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked at my digital clock.

"Oh my gawd!!" I shouted when I noticed the clock read 5:00. I rolled off the bed and crawled to my closet. I grabbed my pajamas and crawled to my bathroom where I collapsed, tired and out of breath.

"I am _never_,_ ever_, going to go shopping with Alice ever again." I sighed. I groaned and got up unwillingly.

_Never say never,_ my conscience chanted.

_Shut up! She can if she wants to. What are you? Her mother?_ my heart snapped.

_Not again,_ I thought rolling my eyes. My heart and my conscience have been battling ever since the hospital visit.

_Shut up,_ I said internally. My heart complained that my conscience was too nosy and always tells me what to do. Apparently, that's what mothers do as well. I wouldn't know since I never knew my mother.

My conscience complains that my heart speaks too much for anyone liking. Which unfortunately is true for both of them. I just wish that they would shut up and leave me alone. But it's quite nice sometimes as well. They entertain me when I'm bored. Lovely isn't it?

I stripped and stepped into the shower. I turned on the warm water and all my stress and worries faded away. I finished and dressed in my green and white plaid pants and a simple green tank top. I blow dried my hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. I opened the bathroom door and cool air started rushing in. I sighed and stepped out. I walked downstairs slowly and noticed that Edward was sitting on the white leathered recliner in the living room. There was no sign of Alice.

"Where's Alice? She's not shopping again is she?" I asked, unsure if he was paying attention or not. Edward looked up and smiled beautifully. He got up and walked towards me. I noticed he was wearing a simple blue button up shirt with only some of the buttons buttoned with black jeans. Under the shirt he wore a thin white T-shirt.

"Alice is out with Jasper." He replied. I raised and eyebrow.

"Why are you here then, not that you're not welcome or anything…" I said, trailing off at the last part. I walked towards the kitchen and he followed behind me.

"Well, Rosalie came by, and I didn't want to wait and see why she's there so I kind of ran out the door." He was blushing slightly and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. I had forgotten that he shared a dorm with Emmett. Edward tilted his head and looked at me annoying. He looked so adorable and that made me laugh louder.

"Did I say or do something funny? Or do you find my suffering hilarious?" He asked, glaring at me but with humor in his eyes. I fought hard, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Both," I choked out. I felt my face heat up and I walked faster to the kitchen, trying to avoid Edward.

"How so?" Edward asked, amused with my response, and followed stubbornly behind me.

"Uh…" I thought carefully about what I should say. I had nothing so far, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you want something eat? I'm starving," I opened the fridge to see if we had anything left to eat. Unfortunately, we don't. I closed the fridge and let out a sigh before I turned around. Someone was behind me and I jumped a little but calmed down when I realized it was just Edward.

"I think Alice would be very upset if you came back and found me dead," I was annoyed and pushed my way out of the kitchen. I felt Edward grab my arm and pulled me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I twisted around and pushed myself away from him. Though I have to admit, it felt nice being in his arms. He smiled deviously and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Edward!" I whispered for no apparent reason. "What the heck are you doing?" His smile grew wider and I struggled out of his grasp. I glared at him which made his smile grow wider. He started leaning his head down and my heart started beating quickly.

_Oh my gosh! I'm skipping beats!_ My heart complained. Edward continued leaning towards me and I stopped struggling. His lips touched mine softly and my breathing stopped. He deepened the kiss and my arms snaked around his neck, my fingers started tangling with his hair. It was sweet but all too soon, I had to pull back and catch my breath. Or in my case, start breathing. Edward let out a soft chuckle.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first day I met you," Edward whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to form on my neck. I nodded slowly and stared into his beautiful emerald green eyes. I heard a _click_ as the front door unlocked and opened. Edward and I turned quickly towards the door and saw Alice walking in with her eyes wide with excitement and mouth gaping open.

"Oooh what do we have here?" she sang. I blushed tomato red and tried to pry Edwards arm from my waist but he just tightened his grip. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. I blushed even more redder.

_Oh what a great way to end my last day of freedom…_

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I just learned how to light a lighter! I feel so proud of myself. I was in such a good mood that I decided to update, though I doubt that I will be able to update more. I just finished laundry, cleaning and I also managed to finish my homework I have neglected to do. All in all I am in a good mood. I am grateful that you are reading my story and I just want to say thank you. Good-bye!**


	7. what a child

Chapter 6-

My alarm went off and I let out a tired groan. I blindly reached for the clock and gave it a nice big whack. It didn't stop at first so gave it a couple of more whacks until my hand was sore. It finally shut-up and I rolled over lazily. I heard my door open but I ignored it. I knew it was Alice but I made not effort to move. I heard light footsteps coming towards my bed and I stayed as still as I could.

"Rise and shine!" Alice sang in my ear, then I was suddenly blinded.

"Oh my gosh I'm blind!" I screamed, burying my face in my pillow and pulling the covers so it covered my head. Alice, being the devil that she is, pulled the covers and the pillows from my bed and threw them on the floor.

"Alice!" I screamed, rolling myself into a ball for warmth.

"Oh come on! It's the first day of class. You don't want to be late do you?" Alice whined, jumping up and down energetically. I groaned and rolled over again. That was a bad idea since I fell onto the hard floor.

"What shiny tiles," I commented lazily, staring at my reflection on the dust free floor. I pushed myself up with much effort and sigh loudly. I dread going to school with a burning fire in my heart and with a deep passion in my soul. What I dread more is having to put up with Alice and her crazy shopping ways. As Emmett had put earlier, I seem to be "instinctively" afraid of Alice. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all but that's only when she's not acting crazy and shopping with no end like a shopaholic.

I walked lazily towards my bathroom and bumped my head on the closed door.

"Ow… who closed the door anyway?" I asked myself. I was the only that uses the bathroom since it's in my room. Alice skipped towards me and handed me some clothes and skipped out before I could protest. I sighed in defeat and walked into the bathroom hanging my head down. I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled and bags were under my eyes. I looked like I could use more sleep.

_That girl is genuinely annoying. I like her,_ my heart said happily.

_Yes, if I didn't know better, I would slap that girl silly,_ my conscious sighed.

_Even if you wanted to slap her silly, you wouldn't be able to. You're just a voice. Besides, aren't you supposed to be a conscience. I've never heard of an evil conscience before,_ my heart teased playfully.

_I am going crazy aren't I?_ I asked myself, rolling my eyes. As the voices inside my head kept n arguing, I undressed and stepped into the shower. I felt better after the warm shower and got dressed. I wore blue jean Capri's with a green spaghetti strap top. I wore a with buttoned up shirt on to p of that and folded the collar. I left the shirt unbuttoned and blow dried my hair. After my hair was dry, I tied it up into a quick ponytail. I looked at the mirror, decided that I looked okay, and skipped downstairs. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were in the living room watching the television.

"Good morning," I sang happily. I skipped to the cupboard and retrieved a granola bar.

"You seem happy today," a velvet voice said behind me, making me jump slightly. I turned and saw Edward smiling his irresistible crooked smile. Whenever he smiles like that, it always makes me blush and Edward knows it.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I said, taking a bite of my granola bar. Edward smiled another irresistible smile and my fury faded away, but I wasn't going to give that satisfaction. I crossed my arms and glared at him through mock anger. He thought it was real and looked at me from under his eyelashes with his eyes wide with innocence. He looked so adorable and it was hard to keep up with my mock anger, but I did it anyway. He let out a sigh of defeat and opened his arms for a hug. I glared at him playfully, ignoring his proposal. He stuck out his lower lip and pouted like a five year old.

"Bella…" He whined softly and irresistibly. My hormones were getting the best of me and I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a tight hold of it and squeezed me gently. He felt warmed and comfortable that I could've stayed there all day if it wasn't for Alice the annoying shopaholic of a devil.

"Come one lovebirds. We don't want to be late for our first day of class." she said impatiently but her eyes were full of amusement. I blushed at her first sentence and let go of Edward. Edward tightened his grip around my waist and I saw him pout once again.

"Don't be such a baby, you can go to class without me holding your hand can't you?" I asked playfully in a strict voice. Edward shook his head stubbornly, playing along.

"Be a good little boy and don't cry when mommy isn't always here to hold your hand." I scolded him and he smiled, planting a big kill on my cheek, causing me to blush red.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled, opening the front door ready to leave. Edward dropped his hands from my waist and grabbed my hand, holding it in his.

"Come on," He smiled and led me out the door.

_Time to get to class,_ I sighed dreadfully.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, the 6th chapter! I am sincerly sorry if it's not long enough for your liking because I have so many things to do. sigh. This morning, there was a big fight and a guy got involved just because he was talking on the phone. They were using wrestling moves on eachother and were beating the shit out of the other. It was a very bad fight and it was very scary. What has our schools become? **


	8. surprise meeting

Chapter 7-

I doodled lazily on the cover of my notebook as the professor lectured on and on. I lifted my hand and looked at my watch impatiently, wondering when the class would finally end. The watch read 12:25.

_Only 5 more minutes,_ I thought, letting out a deep bored sigh.

"Okay! I would like a 5 page essay of what you expect to learn from this class on my desk the next day we meet." the professor shouted as we all stood up and filed out of the classroom. I groaned at the thought of writing a five page essay. I swung my bag on my shoulder and followed the crowd out of the classroom.

"Bella!" a male's voice called behind me. I turned and saw a baby faced blonde. His hair was gelled into small spikes.

"Uh… Hey…Mike?" I asked, not sure if it was the same Mike from Forks High school.

"Yeah! Fancy seeing you here." A wide grin was glued to his face. For some odd reason a cold shiver ran involuntarily down my spine.

"Yep." I replied, turning away from him and walked away. He followed behind me, easily keeping pace.

"What you do you want Mike. You never spoke to me in High school." I was getting irritated. I quickened my pace but Mike did the same and caught up to me.

"Well back then I didn't want to ruin my reputation. Since there's no one from high school here so I thought I would talk to you. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies and dinner with me." He was getting more annoying than Alice.

_Turn him down, he never paid attention to you in high school,_ my heart shouted at me.

_I wonder if he has a conscience. If he did, I hope it eats him up, _my conscience stated in disgust. I let out a sigh and prepared to answer Mike without irritation coloring my tone.

"Mike… sorry but I am quite busy this week, I have an essay to do," I gave him a quick excuse. I hoped that he would get the idea and go away.

"Okay, well then maybe next time,' he said hopefully. I nodded and pushed my way through the crowd and out of the building. I looked around to find Edward and spot him with his back leaning against his Volvo. He looked like a Greek god and I felt hesitant to approach him.

_Come on, you know you want to be with him,_ my heart urged.

_Don't keep him waiting there, he might get sick from the sun, and from waiting,_ my conscience sang. I sighed and walked slowly up to him.

"Hey…" I whispered, standing beside him. He looked up and smiled at me angelically. I lowered my head and my bangs fell in front of my face, covering up my blush. I leaned back against his Volvo, mimicking his stance, but I doubt that I looked as beautiful as him.

"Hey," he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me blush a deeper shade of red.

"Your blush is so adorable," he let out a soft chuckle and leaned in closer to give me a kiss.

_Oh my gosh!! I'm going crazy! I'm beating so fast, I think I'm skipping beats!,_ my heart exclaimed.

"Edward!" an ugly nasal voice called, interrupting our little moment. Edward let out a sigh of impatient and turned reluctantly away from me towards the source of the voice. I followed Edwards gaze and blonde haired girl walk towards us, staring at only Edward with lust in her eyes.

"Hey, Edward! I so _like_ need help with my _like_ homework and was _like_ wondering if you could _like_ help me?" the blonde girl asked. The way she was looking at Edward made my fill with fury and jealousy.

_How many likes were in that sentence anyway? _I thought, trying to distract myself from the lust in her eyes towards Edward.

_It was four likes in one question, _my conscience replied.

_Bella, doesn't that make you Einstein then? Even I fell smart with her around_, my heart said cruelly.

_That was mean,_ my conscience stated.

_Well, it's true,_ my heart snapped back.

_True, and I can't argue with fact,_ my conscience sighed in agreement.

"Sorry Lauren, but I'm busy." Edward declined her offer politely. I noticed that there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

"Really? _Like,_ that's too bad. _Like_ who's this?" Lauren turned to me for the first time. She grimaced when she noticed Edward's arms around my waist and her eyes were full of disgust, making my anger boil.

"I'm Bella, and I'm Edward's girlfriend." I said as kindly as I could. Beside me, Edward's face was full of surprise while Lauren's face was full of horror.

"You've got to _like_ be _like_ kidding me. Why would he _like_ choose you? If he _like_ had a _like_ girlfriend, that person would be _like_ me," disgust was coloring her tone.

"Actually, Bella here is my girlfriend," Edward tightened his grip of my waist and leaned in and rested his head on top of mine. Lauren's face was priceless.

"What ever, and something smells bad here." Lauren said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Oh, that's probably your perfume. I would've said something earlier but I didn't want to hurt your feelings," I smiled sweetly at her and she let out a loud earsplitting shriek as she turned around and stomped off. Edward and I let out a soft laugh.

"I didn't know I had a girlfriend," Edward purred playfully as he nuzzled my neck, causing me to blush.

"Well, as of now you do," I stated as I pried his arms from my waist. He let got reluctantly and I walked to the other side of his car. I opened the door and got in. Edward turned on the engine and raced off.

"Let's grab some lunch shall we?" Edward asked and I nodded. I was hungry and tired from the morning classes, but luckily I didn't have anymore classes today. We reached a small restaurant in no time thanks to Edward's maniac driving. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out.

"I'm going to pay for my lunch this time." I stated as I walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. I felt Edward grab my arm and pulled me back.

"Oh no you're not. I am . It would be ungentlemanly of me to let my _girlfriend_ pay for lunch." Edward emphasized the word girlfriend, causing me to blush.

"No, you are not. If you dare pay for my lunch, then I'm going to be mad at you for the rest of today." I pulled my hand away from his grip and folded them across my chest. Edward let out a sigh of frustration and shook his head.

"Bella," Edward lifted his hand and rubbed his temples. I continued my stance.

"Sorry, but I can't let you pay for lunch. I'll risk you being mad at me." Edward decided and walked up to me to grab my hand. I moved out of the way before he could and he looked at me with an adorable pout.

_He's so cute,_ my heart cooed.

"You're too stubborn," he sighed, giving up and walked into the restaurant with me following behind. Edward walked up the front podium and smile beautifully at the woman behind it. I knew he was trying to get me jealous and crack. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"A table for two, please," Edward said in his velvet like voice. The woman froze and was momentarily shocked.

"Uh… uh, okay," she said sweeter than necessary after recovering herself.. She smiled and I was overwhelmed with jealousy. I wanted to run over to him and yell at the woman that's he's taken, but I refuse to break.

"Follow me please," The woman said even sweeter than last time. I rolled my eyes and Edward turned to look at me. He was smiling angelically with humor in his eyes. I wasn't go to fall or his trick. Edward and I followed the woman in silence and she led us to a table for two. There was barely anyone here. Edward pulled out my seat for me and I sat down without thanking him. Edward let out a sigh and sat down in his seat across from me.

"There will be someone to assist you soon." The woman gave Edward a final smile before leaving. I rolled my eyes and Edward let out a soft chuckle.

_Jealous are we?_ my conscience asked, amused.

_I fell like punching her, but a certain voice would drown me in guilt._ my heart said icily.

"Are you jealous?" Edward asked, with humor in his eyes and his voice.

"Of course," I said, smiling as angelic as I could.

"Give up, Bell." Edward smiled again. I shook my head stubbornly.

_There's no way I'm giving up. _Our waiter walked towards our table and his face lit up when his eyes met mine.

"May I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked, looking only at me, making me blush.

"I'd like a coke," I said and turned to looked at Edward. He was glaring intently at the waiter.

"I'd also like a coke," he said after awhile. The waiter turned realizing that Edward was there. I giggle softly so Edward wouldn't hear.

_Now Edward's the one that's jealous. Good thing I didn't give up earlier. This is so much fun. _I thought to myself.

* * *

During the whole lunch hour, the waiter stared at me, ignoring the life threatening glares Edward was giving him. I was having trouble swallowing my food because of holding back the laughter that wanted to escape. We finally finished our lunch and I got up, ready to leave. Edward paid for the lunch, which really dampened my happy mood. Edward and I walked out towards his Volvo then I realized I forgot something.

" I forgot my purse." I said and Edward turned to look at me.

"Uh… I'll be right back." with that, I dashed back into the restaurant. I looked back at the table where we sat and it wasn't there. I spotted our waiter and walked towards him.

"Excuse me, I accidentally left my purse here." I said. The waiter smiled and nodded. He walked away and cam back with my purse.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed. He handed me my purse and I gave him a hug. I let him go and skipped out toward Edward's Volvo. I got in and looked through my purse to see if anything was missing.

"Nope nothing's missing. That waiter's so nice, don't you think?" I turned to looked at Edward and his eyes were full of jealousy.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You won't let me, your boyfriend, hold your hand, but you would go up to a stranger and hug him," Edward whined adorably.

"Oh, don't be a big baby." I rolled my eyes.

We reached the dorm building a couple of minutes later. I got out of Edward's Volvo and waited for Edward to get out. He got out slowly.

"Come on, Edward! Even I go faster than you!" I said impatiently. I crossed my arms across my chest and Edward looked at me with a devious smile.

"You're faster than me, huh?" Edward laughed and sprinted towards me. I let out a shrill scream and ran to the dorm building I wasn't looking at where I was going and bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looki-" The person turned revealing the one relative the one person that I was trying to avoid.

"Grandpa?"

**Hello, I finally put a long chapter on. I have been feeling a little down and afraid lately. There was a warning about a BB gun being brought to school and everyone's freaking out. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took so long to type. Well, Good-bye then.**


	9. cursed?

Chapter 8-

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" I asked with confusion and horror in my voice.

_And more importantly, how did you find me?_ I added in my head. My grandpa's thin lips pulled into a small smile and deep wrinkles formed on the corners of his mouth.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask behind me. I turned and saw him looking down at me with concerned eyes and paying no attention to the old man in front of me that _I_ had bumped into.

"Uh huh," I answered him, nodding firmly. Edward relax and turned his gaze to my grandpa.

"Uh, Edward, I'd like you to meet my grandpa. Grandpa, I'd like you to meet Edward, my… uh… boyfriend," I introduced them. I hesitated before saying the word boyfriend since I didn't know what Edward considered us as. He seemed to hear my hesitation because he looked at me sincerely and smiled angelically. He looked back at my grandpa and extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Edward said politely, giving my grandpa a winning smile. My grandpa nodded and took Edward's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Uh, Edward," I whispered so only he could here. "Can I talk to my grandpa alone? You can go back to your dorm, I'll be over later okay?"

Edward looked at me in the eyes and contemplated on an answer. He let out a disappointed sigh and nodded his head.

"Thanks, you're the best," I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deeper kiss.

"Edward," I whispered, letting him know that my grandpa was staring at us. He reluctantly let go of me and let out another long sigh.

"See you later," Edward smiled one last time before turning around and walked towards his Volvo. He climbed in and put the key in the ignition, causing the engine to come to life, then settling to a soft purr. He waved at me one last time then sped off towards his dorm building.

_You miss him already,_ my heart teased as I stared at the parking lot in disappointment.

_I feel bad for him,_ my conscience stated. My conscience's words confused me but I didn't have time to waste thinking about the hidden meaning of the words because I had a grandpa to attend to.

* * *

My grandpa sat in a wooden chair in the dining room as I rummaged in the kitchen, trying to find something my grandpa could drink without getting sick. I gave up and just handed him a glass of water. My grandpa smiled at me and said a quiet 'thank you.'

"You've grown so much," he said absentmindedly as he took a small sip of water.

"When you ran away, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where you were and why you left."

"Grandpa, I'm sorry it's ju-"

"Then I remembered my past, and what having the Swan name means," my grandpa let out a long sigh and looked at me with deep sadness in his eyes.

"What?" that was the only thing that I could come up with at that moment in time. My grandpa's gaze fell onto the table and he shook his head lightly.

"I should have told you about it when you were younger, but I just couldn't. You're father insisted that we kept it a secret from you. He said if you didn't know, you wouldn't suffer as much as we did," my grandpa tried to explain, still not willing to make eye contact with me.

"Tell me what?" I asked with confusion coloring my tone.

"Oh how wrong he was…" my grandpa sighed, not answering my question.

"Grandpa, tell me what?" I repeated myself, this time a little bit louder and harder. My grandpa stayed silent.

"Grandpa," I said firmly, losing my patience. I knew he didn't do anything but I couldn't help but get frustrated. He just looked up and stared at me apologetically. I let out a sigh of frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I guess you're old enough..." my grandpa sighed, closing his eyes and I waited patiently for him to start.

"You're father would never have agreed to this if he was alive," my grandpa confirmed.

"Well, I can't agree with you because I don't know what it is that he doesn't want to tell me," I was getting more and more annoyed with my grandpa.

_It's not his fault,_ I reminded myself, trying to calm down. My grandpa sighed once again.

"The... Swan name has been... how should I say this..." he trailed off, trying to find a word that described what he was thinking.

"_Cursed._ That's the word..._ cursed,_" he paused.

"The Swan name has been _cursed_ from many centuries..."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I have an idea of what the curse will be but I honestly have no idea how the curse was given. I will think about it and write it down right away in case I might forget it. If you have any ideas, I would be honored to hear it.**


End file.
